I LOVE YOU
by Maryline Depp
Summary: A sad break-up, but a special date for Dixon and Silver, with romance in the air… PLEASE READ & REVIEW! THANKS!


**90210**** : "I Love You"**

**Summary**** : **A sad break-up, but a special date for Dixon and Silver, with romance in the air… **PLEASE READ & REVIEW! THANKS!**

**Author**** :** Maryline aka Miss SMG Depp Ackles (see my other link). You can contact me at **marylinedepp(at)gmail(dot)com**

**Date**** :** July 2009

As always I own nothing …

* * *

School was over for the day. Dixon went straight to work at the Peach Pit and Silver went home. Kelly wasn't there yet. She had a meeting with Harry at the school. Silver decided to enjoy a bubble bath while her sister was away. When she came out her phone rang. She smiled as she saw the ID of the caller: Dixon.

"Hey Silver."

"Hey you," she said, happiness in her voice, "How was work?"

"Same as usual, it was okay. But I miss you already!"

"I miss you too, Dixon."

"Listen, I was thinking that we could do something this weekend," he proposed.

"Sure. Shoot," she said, impatient.

"There's that fair in town."

"You're inviting me to go to a fair with you?"

"Well, I know it's not that romantic but I thought…" he said before being interrupted.

"Hey, I like it, I'd love to go with you! It'll be fun!" Silver smiled, "What time?"

"Picking you up at 7 p.m."

"Okay then, see ya tomorrow. I love you!"

"I love you too, Silver."

Silver didn't hear Kelly come back. She was looking at her, hands on her waist, waiting.

"You're going somewhere tomorrow?" she asked her little sister.

"Actually yes. Dixon invited me to go to a fair with him tomorrow."

"And who said you could go?"

"Oh c'mon Kelly, let's not start this again, please. I've been taking my meds, following your tight schedule with everything I can and mainly can't do,… I need a break. It's not like I'm going to a club or something, it's just a fair, outside with people. You know."

Kelly gave herself a few more minutes to think. She knew her sister was right.

"Okay, you're right. But you promise to call if there's anything, right?"

"Promise," Silver said with a smile.

"So, do you want to watch a DVD tonight?" Kelly proposed.

"Sure."

"And have you been taking your meds?"

Silver grinned, went to the kitchen and grabbed her pills. She swallowed one with water.

"Done," she said with a fake happy smile.

They watched a DVD together and didn't talk much. Silver didn't really focus as her mind was on the fair tomorrow with Dixon.

At his place, Dixon was all smiles. He didn't notice his sister staring.

"That's sick," Annie said.

"What is?"

"You seem so happy!"

"So?" Dixon wondered what his sister was thinking.

"Nothing. Someone's gotta be happy in this house. And I'm happy for you!"

He could feel there was something up with her, "What's wrong, sis?"

"Ethan and I are over," she said with teary eyes.

"It's not the first time."

"But this time it's for real."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Annie."

"It's okay."

Dixon hugged his sister.

"Just know that you and Silver are lucky to have each other," she said.

"I know. And you'll find the right person soon, Annie, I know it."

She tried a smile and brushed her teeth before going to bed. Dixon did the same, his head full of happiness thinking about Silver.

The next day Silver was showering and thinking about what clothes to wear. She tried different outfits on and couldn't decide. She asked Kelly's opinion and finally went for a pair or blue jeans and sexy tank top. It was summer after all.

Dixon came to pick her up. He knocked on the door and Kelly opened.

"Hey Dixon, Silver's about ready, she's trying on shoes to see what looks best."

"Whatever she chooses she'll look beautiful," he told Kelly, smiling.

"Alright, I'm coming," Silver yelled.

She ran to Dixon and kissed him.

"Wow," was all he said as he saw her.

"Be back by 10 o'clock," Kelly said.

"I'll make sure to bring her back on time," Dixon said.

"Okay, you two have fun," Kelly smiled.

Half an hour later they were at the fair. Walking hand in hand and kissing. Everything was fine. And the sun was shining.

"Have I told you how beautiful you are today?" Dixon kissed her again.

"Thank you! You're not too bad yourself."

They went on the big wheel and once at the top it stopped for a few minutes and the lovers could admire the view.

"Don't you feel on top of the world?" Dixon asked her.

"With you, Dixon, I always feel special."

"But you are!"

He kissed her.

"I love you, Silver, you know that."

"And I love you even more!" she smiled and kissed him back.

He went inside his pocket and grabbed a box.

"Here, it's for you, open it."

"What is it?" she wondered out loud.

"Just open it."

She did and smiled at the view of the beautiful bracelet, "Oh, Dixon, it's beautiful! I love you!"

"Look at the back," he urged.

She did and read out loud the words 'From Dixon to Silver, with love, forever."

She was really emotional. He kissed her tears away and hugged her tight. He helped her put the bracelet on.

"You really are one of a kind and I'm so lucky to be with you," he said.

"I think I'm the lucky one," she smiled looking at the bracelet.

They kissed again.

**- THE END -**

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING, HOPE YOU ENJOYED, PLEASE REVIEW, THANKS !!!**

* * *


End file.
